What A Fallen Angel Wants
by Weeping-Tenshi
Summary: A re-do for tears of an angel. Ryou is have trouble with his feelins for Bakura. What his is doing to stop the pain might kill him. Will Bakura be able to help before he's gone? Yaoi RB
1. Blood of an Angel

A/n: Well here it goes again. I hope this one is better than the last one. Oh and in case you didn't all ready know its yaoi so you no like you no read.

Disclaimer: I don't own so stop askin'.

What a Fallen Angel Wants

Voices. So many voices danced inside his head. Sometimes they were quite and didn't bother him but on days like this they rang loudly in his head and made him wish for death just so they would leave me alone. They would whisper to him, telling him that he would never be loved. The voices continued saying who would love a bloody ragged mess, and this is where he is now and where we meet him.

The dull glow of the bathroom light cast a shadow upon the fallen ones face. His eyes closed as he tried to stop the voices. His ashen colored hair encircling his head as if creating a halo around his head, as the little light that was in the room was cast upon it made his face slightly glow. His eyes open to show the world his chocolately colored depths. Those same depths that show so much pain also carry so much loving and understanding emotions. Then a soft patter catches the pained ones attention. He looks down at his wrist only to be mortified to what he has done to himself.

The crimson liquid runs down his arm and onto the tile floor creating a soft patter. The blade still posed above the open wound now falls to the floor. The boy slowly picks himself up off the floor. The once white tile now sticky with his essence of life. The boy cradles his bloody appendage close to his chest making his white t-shirt red with his depression. Tears now make their way down the pale face as the boy begins to stand completely. He stares at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Dulled eyes and a boy who has nothing worth living for stares back at him. He quickly closes his eyes as begins work on wrapping up his newest wound.

The young white haired boy quickly turns on the taps as he starts work on washing the wound. Blood still flowing turns the water a murky fuchsia color. As time pass the water slowly begins to return to its original clear color. The blood flow slowed as the hand slowly withdrew from the still running water. Then the boy withdrew from the sink and walked across the room to the cupboard on the opposite side of the room. The sound of rummaging soon overpowered the sound of the running water. As the object was found the sound decreased and the running water made its presence known once again. The running water was soon turned off as the young boy set to work on covering the wound. He took what he found in the cupboard and began to wrap his wound with it. The white cloth soon covered all the evidence that the boy was every injured. The arm now bandaged properly he set to the task of cleaning the room. While getting a new shirt to replace the now bloody red one.

The sink was wiped clean of all its murky evidence. The floor also wiped clean of the blood that had been dripped upon it. The bandages put back in the cupboard and there was no trace of anyone being injured in the room. The boy let a small smirk grace his features as he admired his handy work.

One last look at the room and the light was switched off and the boy closed the door and walked away from the room of his latest deeds. He stood in the hallway just watching the nighttime shadows melt into one another. The shadows seemed to greet him as this was always his nighttime ritual. Drown his pains with blood, clean up the mess and pretend it never happed, then leave the room (still pretending it never happened) and sit in the hall way and gaze at the darkened walls. The shadows were use to him invading their space as he was use to invading there space. So as to not disrupt the ritual he slid down the wall into a sitting position and continued to watch the shadows as they danced across the walls.

The silhouettes danced their exotic dance for him. He sat in the darkness content on only watching them. The shadows swung from left to right then back again. He sat only admiring their beauty and grace. The dace all ways put him into a trance. A trance in which all would become lost and all thoughts were forgotten. So when a bright light was turned on and the shadows disappeared it was not a surprise that his hollow eyes widened in search for the lost silhouettes of darkness.

"Ryou...." A deep voice called in the now lighted hallway.

The one now called Ryou turned his head to find the owner of the voice and the one that made the shadows stop dancing.

His eyes turned to find an exact replica of him self. Well at a first glance that is what one would think, but if you looked closer you could see the differences between the two. The one standing had a stonier appearance while the other looked very child like. Ryou seemed more innocent then the one standing. Ryou with his puffy white hair and his eyes that screamed depression just seemed to look a little like the one before him. The others eyes were emotionless until you looked within their depts. There you saw a world of hurt and anger covered with stone.

"You're doing it again." The voice once again broke a trance.

Ryou bowed his head and nodded only slightly. He the stood not raising his head but let his hair cover his face.

"I know Bakura." Ryou said as he lifted his head to let his hair swing back behind his shoulders and let his depression lit eyes light the room.

The one called Bakura then nodded as well then he held out his hand as to signal the other to take it. The other studied the hand as he walked toward it. Then he let his smaller hand be taken by the larger. Then his eyes followed the arm up to stony eyes.

"Off to bed you have school tomorrow and I don't want to woken up by that blasted ringing device." Bakura stated as he began to drag Ryou down one of the many halls.

A soft giggle was heard as Ryou thought about Bakura's extreme dislike of his alarm clock. He remembered the first time Bakura was introduced to the alarm clock. Bakura came into his room with every dagger he owned ready to kill what had woken him up. It was safe to say Ryou needed a new clock after that.

All of a sudden Ryou bumped into something as his thoughts slowly drifter away from him. That something was a taller version of himself named Bakura. Bakura turned to look at his lighter self with a questioning look.

"Just thinking, is all." Ryou replied to the stare.

Bakura nodded as to say that was a good enough reason. Then turned back to the reason he stopped. A door at the end of the hallway with a sign above the door that stated 'Ryou'. They had reached their destination. Bakura then turned the brass knob and was soon leading Ryou into his room with their hands still linked.

The room was not a small room by any means but it wasn't a super large room either. The room was painted a smoky gray color with small murals on every wall. Their were fallen angels and other things that seemed to plague his mind, but the largest one was on his ceiling. It was a picture closely resembling the change of heart. The angel had a dark and a light side, yet this angel was bloody and battered. The pictures were drawn and painted by him and sometimes even Bakura would help him with his art. Other than that the room was pretty normal a bed with gray cover to match the walls, a desk with a laptop upon it and double windows on the far side.

All in all it was a pretty normal room. Bakura continued to pull Ryou into the room. Seeing as Ryou was already in his night cloths (A white t-shirt and black boxers) Bakura pushed him on too his bed. Ryou soon pulled himself under the covers and into a comfy position. Bakura nodded his head in approval as he sauntered toward the door.

"G'night Bakura..." Ryou said as he began to yawn.

"Yeah, yeah G'night Ryou" Bakura said as he made his way out of the bed room door.

Ryou turned on his side and promptly feel asleep. Bakura on the other side of the bedroom door spoke one more into the night air before going to sleep himself.

"Good night my fallen angel."

Tbc

A/n: that's the first chapter. I'm going back to school tomorrow so don't expect up dates every day(or week) but I'll try if you guys r/r me. Don't hold back tell me what you think. I ready for it.


	2. Eyeliner and Emo boys

A/n: I haven't wrote in such a long time!!! :

Bakura: That's a bad thing why?

Ryou: Be nice.

Bakura: Grr… o.k.

Wt: Oh well thanks to those who did review they made me happy and you can have a cookie. Bakara do the disclaimer.

Bakura: weeping-tenshi does not own yu-gi-oh. (or linkin park)

Wt: Thanks Bakura. Well on with the story.

What a Fallen Angel Wants: 2

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Crash._

An alarm clock now lay in pieces on a plush carpet. A hand was raised just slightly above the place where the alarm was previously stationed. The room was now silent of the horrid beeping that had just rudely awoken the one who had 'killed' it. For once Bakura was not the one responsible for the death of the clock. The killer's arm was still raised slightly raised over the place where the alarm clock was previously stationed.

The arm slowly fell to the side of the bed where it could dangle freely. The arm swung for a few moments before stopping. Then another noise broke the silence were all believed to be placed upon the room. A soft patter was heard.

Plip, Plop, Plip Plop.

The figure attacked to the dangling arm slowly began to surface from the mound of covers he had placed himself in. The arm was soon raised high above the bed and legs replaced it as the figure known as Ryou Bakura stretched to rid his back of a nights sleep.

A golden object worn around Ryous neck gleamed in the mornings dull light as a soft pitter patter continued to sound in his room. The object seemed to give the whole room an eerie glow as Ryou stood from the bed to pick up the pieces of the clock that had disturbed his time in the land of shadows. With the pieces in his hand he began to make his way over to the trash that lay beside his desk all the way mumbling something about bloody clocks disturbing his bloody sleep. With the mess now taken care of he noticed the soft noise that echoed though his room.

Plip, Plop, Plip, Plop.

Rain softly pattered against his bedroom window. That's why the room was cast in a dull gray color instead of a faint yellow that it is on most mornings. Ryou then soft padded his way over to the window to draw back the curtains that were restricting his view of the early morning rain shower.

The curtains rose and the view of many houses lit only by the street lamps replaced its view. Ryous soft angelic features were reflected as he stared at the rain that cascaded down the windows surface. The rain always made Ryou feel better this is why as he stared out the window a small smile graced his features.

A curtain soon over took Ryous previous place at the window as Ryou made his way toward the closet at the back of his bedroom. His feet soft padded across the dull beige carpet that covered almost 'his' entire house. Yes, as far as he's concerned this house was his. His dad may send payments, bill money and such but, his dad was never there so the house only contained his and Bakuras' essence so therefore it was his house. But back to the task at hand picking out an outfit for his _wonderful _day at school, Domino high no longer had the dress code that required all the good little boys and girls to walk along with matching cloths that made them look like drones.

As Ryou stepped into his closet and flicked on the light a sea of black and fishnet fell into his line of vision. His gingerly strode up to the cloths hanging off the racks and stood for a moment just contemplating what he could wear. This was a very important task to Ryou. The cloths he wore kind of symbolized who he was in his point of view. So as he stood in front of his sea of black depression he suddenly began to smile as he suddenly began to rip certain articles of clothing from their previous spot in the dark closet, and with that and few other things he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the _grate_ day that lay before him.

Soft padding noises once again were heard at the Bakura residence as Ryou made his way quietly down the shadow covered hallway. Bakura was not due up for about 10 more minuets so Ryou did not wish to disturb him just yet. Yet as Ryou made his way down the hallway the shadows once again beckoned him to watch their sensual dance, but today he kept his doe brown eyes looked on the restroom door determined to not be beckoned into those dark shadows that he so longed to be a part of.

Suddenly a light filled the once shadow filled hall and all the sensual dancers ran from the view of our dear Ryou, and Ryou smiled to himself at resisting the pull of those same magnetic dancers. So as Ryou stole away into the bath he smiled and thought to himself this day may not be so bad.

(bath scene lalala over)

A wet foot soon steps out of the shower stall that has seen so much blood in the past, then soon after another foot joins its brother on the cold tile floor. Ryou blindly reaches for the towels that are left of the bath tub. His hands soon find both towels and slowly begins wrap himself inside the towels, one around his hair while the other towel soon becomes acquainted with Ryous waist.

Several loud crashing sounds then some equally loud language sounded from the lower areas of the house, and that only meant that Bakura was up. Ryou shook his head at Bakuras normal morning antics and set to the task of getting ready.

Ryou padded over to his clothing choice for the day and delicately picked up the black pants. He slowly slipped them on and made his way over to the mist covered mirror. A small hand swiftly made its way across the damp surface as Ryou took a few steps back and admired the pants he had just put on. The pants clung nicely to the upper part of Ryous lower regions in contrast to the leg area where the pants became very bag and pooled around his feet. The chains that decorated the pants jingled as Ryou walked, but that only made Ryou smile and take a few graceful steps to hear the sound that would surround him all day, but after those steps Ryou figured it was time to put on the rest of his out fit. So Ryou made his way back to his clothing as to make sure the outfit would be acceptable for him to walk in all the day. He quickly slipped on the shirt and made his way back to the mirror. As he looked at reflection he cast he began to smile again in complete contrast to the pants that were so baggy the black shirt clung to him in all the right place. The shirt has fish net sleeves and thumb holes at the end so Ryou easy slipped his thumbs through each hole and the rest of the shirt was a simple black one that ended right where his pants began, so if Ryou moved in the right way you might just catch a glance of the milky white skin that the black shirt covered. But as Ryou looked at the refection he couldn't help but think there was something missing. Then his eyes widened as a though made it way into his brain. He ran over to the medicine cabinet just above the sink, he pulled something out and then once again made his way back to the mirror. He held in his procession a black ribbon. He quickly pulled his hair back into a neat pony-tail and tied the ribbon around hair. He stared at his refection with approval. His bands gracefully falling into his eyes he nodded to himself and began to turn in front of the mirror to gaze at his figure.

"Ryou, quit looking at you bum and get down here and eat before you're late." One aggravated yami yelled.

Ryou quickly gave his self one more look over and quickly made his way down the stair to greet the previously mentioned yami.

"Good morning, Yami." Ryou stated as he finally made his way into the kitchen where his yami was already seated drinking a cup of coffee.

"Took you long enough." His yami stated in a huff.

Ryou quickly turned from is pop-tart making task to stick his tongue out childishly at his yami.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you Bakura." With this Bakura rose an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh hush, I only want you to put my eyeliner on for me." Ryou said as his pop-tarts dicided to pop up from the toaster at that exact moment. Ryou gathered his pop-tarts and sat in front of his yami at the kitchen bar.

"Why, may I ask, am I the only one who can put on your eyeliner?" His yami stated in mock annoyance.

"Because I love you and you want to do it for me." Ryou said as he swallowed his piece of the pop-tart and smiled at his darker half.

"O.K. you win. Get finished eating and I'll do your stupid make-up." Bakura said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank-you oh grate and powerful for helping me with my _stupid_ make-up." Ryou stated as he began to mock bow in front of his yami.

"You better be." Bakura spoke with the smile on his face beginning to grow.

Silence then began to spread over the kitchen area as the normal breakfasting habits entered the room. Bakura drank his coffee in complete solitude until Ryou suddenly jumped up and ran toward the stairs. Bakura just sat in a dase until Ryou came back with a tube of eye liner securely in his hands and a smile on his face.

"I don't under stand why you where this stuff." Bakura spoke as the eyeliner was placed in his hands a happy hikari placed in front of him.

"Because this is who I am and what I think makes me look pretty." Ryou said as he closed his eyes waiting for Bakura to paint the top part of his eye with the black liner.

"Well I think you look just as pretty with out it." Bakura said as he began to paint the younger ones lids.

"Thank-you Bakura, that means a lot but I still like the liner." He stated as he opened his eyes pleasantly waiting as Bakura did the lower lid.

"Well if you're happy then I guess I have no choice other than to keep applying this stupid liner…. Done." Bakura said as Ryou blinked a couple of times then stood from the chair, and took the eyeliner from Bakura and hugged him as a thank-you. Then Ryou turned to leave. Then Bakura quickly grabbed his wrist and turned Ryou around to face him once more. As son as Ryou began to look into his eyes questioningly, Bakura slid one of Ryous hands out of the thumbs holes in the fish net and rolled the sleavee up.

"Why do you still do this Ryou?" Bakura asked silently as he and Ryou both looked as the scared skin that lay in front of their eyes. The scars where every where but there was a bright red gash that stood out fairly well against all of the other scars.

"You know you can always talk to me before you do this. I know you need to work this out on your own but I just want you to know that I care and I would prefer if you didn't put all of you anger into this. O.K. Ryou."

Then Bakura rolled back down the sleeve and pushed Ryou thumb back through the hole. He gently lifted his hikaries head up with his thumb and forefinger and looked deep into Ryous khol lined eyes. Ryou closed his eyes brifly then nodded and a smile made its way back onto his face as his faded brown eyes once again opened for all the world to see.

"Good now go get your stuff you have to go to school." Bakura said as he let go of his hikaries chin and shooed him away.

Ryou made his way to the stairs but as he got to them he turned and made eye contact with his darker side.

"Thanks Bakura." And with that he turned and made his way up stairs to get his stuff for the long day ahead.

As the emo-boy once again appeared at the bottom of the stairs with his black messenger bag in tow and his sketch pad I hand he said good-bye to his yami and made his way to the door.

/Abiou, you forgot you cd-player./ Bakura yelled through their mental link.

Ryou ran back into the house grabbed the cd-player and tucked it securely into his messenger bag and growing bold kissed his yami on the cheek said thank-you quickly made his way to the door. With one final look at his clock (8:45, 45 min. till school) and headphones securely in place he made his way out the door and toward school. He'd walk today he thought. So as Linkin Parks lyrics sounded in his head he made his way to another day in hell. Well the again today might not be so bad.

TBC….

A/n: Wow that took along time. But I'm back and I hope y'all like. R&R I haven't wrote in long time so I hope it sounds o.k.

Linkin Park rocks!!!


	3. When Lynn Comes to Town

A/N- I'm back with a new chappy!!!

Bakura – Yay.

W/T- Well at least I'm happy about it. No fluff yet but I'm workin' on a plot here. And I'm sorry to whoever didn't like the pony-tail (I loved your review) but I thought there was to much white hair for so much black clothing. Any ways Ryou could you do the disclaimer?

Ryou- Sure. Weeping-Tenshi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park.

W/T- Thank you Ryou, On with the story!!

Chapter 3- When Lynn Comes to Town

_Bang_

One noise announced the presence of the youth into the dimly lit corridor. A plainly grey colored door slammed against a red brown colored wall. Nobody ever really could tell what color it was, so everybody just called it red brown. Soon many eyes fixated upon the sodden adolescent that had just rudely open the door into _their_ hallway. Black eyeliner running down the pale cheeks of the same youth and his pony-tail dripping he stared deep into the hallway trying to ignore the eyeliner that was beginning to blind his vision. _One thing that Bakura does out of the goodness heart everyday and the stupid rain has to ruin it_ Ryou thought to himself referring to the eyeliner.

He silently cursed to himself because he had forgotten it was raining and he had decided to _walk _to school. His hair hanging limply and pants make a 'sloshing' sound as he made his way down the high school hall way, his own personal hell. Eyes following his soaking presence as he tried to ignore all the stares that had became all too common in his life.

With a soft closing sound the door that had just been so rudely opened closed behind the water soaked Ryou. Softly giving thanks to whatever god that was up there, that he put his sketch pad in his bag just before he left and that his CD player was still playing.

With the lyrics of 'Crawling' by one 'Linkin Park' playing, Ryou began the trek to homeroom with the lyrics falling from his lips as he walked all ready forgotten the stares that he got as he went along. Well then again how many times do you get to see a water soaked emo boy walk down your high school halls?

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming/Confusing**

**This lack of self control I fear is never-ending**

**Controlling/I can't seem**

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced**

**That there's too much pressure to take**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

As the lyrics continued to fall from his lips the wordless whispers that followed his form were nothing. The only words that were heard came from one assumable angry singer, and the effortless rapping that contributed to the same emotion. As the words flowed from his lips, Ryou just barely noticed the door that would lead him into his day of constant insults and confused stares.

Soon another colorless grey like door came into vision. The words he sang faltered as he say this but soon his lips matched the word comeing from the high volume music again. Ryou made his way toward the door and took a deep breath and stared at the door for seemingly contemplating whether he should open the door or not.

Without a bang this time Ryou opened his home room door and looked in and saw no eyes looking at his emo drenched form so he found it safe to enter and take his seat. Sitting down with a 'slosh' he took out his CD player (turning it to a reasonable volume) sketch pad and began the doodles that would be able to block out all of the comments that would be made that day.

As a scratching sound began to echo in the room Ryou was suddenly gone from this world and into a world full of harsh screaming about insecurity and the controlling voices of others and all of this was reflected in every piece of Ryou ever created. The thoughts of a good day seemed to drift away as the masterpiece in front of him began to take shape. And that was it. Only Ryou, the screams and, art were left, and at that moment nothing else mattered to him and for once that was fine. Yet like they say all good things must come to an end, and that's exactly what happened.

Suddenly the screaming came to an end as the headphones were harshly removed from the young Goths head. As our young emo prince turned his head up to gaze up to face his 'attacker' the CD player was also taken. The room was suddenly full of imposter's eyes as each one was trying to copy the others and all the eyes were trained on him and the CD player stealing monster. The room was sudden full of classmates half wanting to insult him, while the other half didn't want to but were forced to so they would be part of the typical polo and prep crowd.

"You know you could have asked to see it nicely, I still wouldn't have let you, but would have killed you to ask?" Ryou said as a smile made it way on his face.

"Then I guess it was a good thing I didn't ask aye freak show." The stereo-typical jock standing in front of Ryou stated as he examined the still Linkin Park playing CD player.

"What is this crap?" the jock asked as held the headphones up to his ear.

"Its Linkin Park dumb-ass not crap, or should I try to put in easier terms for you to understand." Ryou stated as the same sickening sweet smile shone from his face.

Every imposter's eyes suddenly grew wide and an 'Ooo' was heard from around the class room. Yet Ryou just sat there and smiled the same sweet smile.

"Is that right my little gothic friend…." The jock began, then all of a sudden a _'bang'_ was heard and eyes suddenly had a new target. The door was throne open and a woman looking to be in her mid-thirties stood at the opening.

"O.K. children stop the oo-ing and sit down Jeremy and give Ryou his CD player back." The woman who apparently the teacher spoke as she walked into the room and stood in front of the class beginning to question why she became a teacher again.

"Why thank you Jeremy." Ryou said as the CD player was shoved into his hands and he swiftly turned it off and stuffed it into his black bag and that was the end of one altercation.

"O.K., O.K. that's enough children time to pay attention. I have a surprise for you." The teacher spoke as the children looked upon her like drones, with a face that mirrored one another's that clearly stated a sarcastic yea!! Ryou already had his head turned toward to window ignoring the world around him.

"Don't act too excited." She said sarcastically, "We have a new student joining us at Domino High and I want you to welcome her nicely. She comes from America so try and show her around a bit." As she finished her statement a collective groan was heard from around the room. Ryou tuned his head at this announcement. _This might be interesting _he thoughtto himself.

Then for the third time that day a door opened with a 'bang'. A girl no taller then 5'7 stood at the opening.

"Don't worry I could tell from the collective groan I had been introduced." The young woman stated as the eyes were still trained on her.

The eyes widened at the sight of the American girl. The girl wore black bondage pants with chains extending from all angles, atop the pants she wore a short red plaid skirt that also had chains hang from it. Covering the top part of her body was a black shirt with the image a broken rag doll while the words underneath the picture declared 'what is broken in not easily fixed' in large white letters. Atop the shirt was a black hoddie that was plan black except for the large white "LP" in old England font on the back of it.

To top off the out fit the schoolgirl had long black hair tied back in to long braids that hung down to her waist that swayed as she walked. Yet her bangs were a white that made her stand out from everyone else and they were spiked to perfection to give the impression that they were clumps of bangs instead of individual strands. With black eyeliner applied perfectly and the bright pink eye shadow her jade eyes seemed to glow, but aside from the eyeliner and eye shadow she wore no makeup. Headphones hung limply from her neck wile the wire extended to a black bag that had bright red letter that clearly stated "Bite Me".

_Well_, was all Ryou thought, _this will certainly be interesting. _

"Wow," she simply stated as she stared at the class that lay in front of her in fluent Japanese, "just like America."

"Well class this is Lynn Combs." The instructor said as Lynn stared at her new 'class-mates'.

"Hey, Ryou you have a new freaky girlfriend." Jeremy yelled across the room as the class giggled. Ryou turned red at being acknowledged but simply bent his head so his hair would cover his face. The professor began to say something but Lynn beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Ryou whoever you are, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that too much. But guessing from typical stereo-typical teens Ryou would be… You." Lynn said as she pointed a finger at our emo prince. "And ask for you," She said as she looked at Jeremy, "I feel for your girlfriend, cuz' you're an ass. Damn stereo-typical teens." Lynn stated clearly with an auditable sigh in her voice.

The class began to giggle but Lynn just walked to the back of the class and took the seat available next to Ryou.

"Well class lets get on with the lesson and I'll deal with you later Jeremy. Oh, and Lynn I don't appreciate that language." Lynn nodded as the professor smiled and began here lesson.

Ryou looked at the young American that sat next to him. Soon a hand filled his vision. That hand was attached to none other than Lynn Combs.

"Hey Ryou, I'm Lynn nice ta meet ya." Lynn smiled as she stared at the emo boy that lay before her.

Ryou simply stared at the hand before looking back at Lynn with confusion swimming deep within his russet colored eyes. Then slowly with confusion still in his eyes he placed his hand within hers as a silently pact that silently stated they were not going to hurt one another. 'Today isn't so bad after all.'

TBC….

An- Well that's it for now, I'm finally out of my rut and this might actually sound good really soon. Hope you like but until next chappy, R/R!!


End file.
